magicians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
Golems are a magical construct that are the subject of the April seasonal mystery, active from April 24th to April 30th. They can be controlled via magical linguistics and during a special contest are created and judged for their construction. Personality TO BE ADDED Mystery Preparation The player will need five ores to complete this mystery. Which ores are irrelevant; they can be metals or jewels, but low-cost metals are advised due to the high selling price of most gemstones. Mystery Time is an ideal opportunity to catch fish and insects to trade them in for ore, or the player can use Treasure Hunt magic in the cave for a good chance to find low-cost ores. Solving the Mystery The Magical Academy has decided to participate in a Golem contest and every student has been asked to help build the school's entry. Go and talk to Principal Sol at the Tower to get details. The golem's body is already present in the auditorium, and asking your peers will reveal which part of the golem they were tasked with building. Sol trusts the player and will assign them the responsibility of building the golem's head, asking them to fetch materials for him to make the head from. The player needs to collect five materials and bring them to Sol. The precise ore you bring makes no difference other than what Sol says that ore's strength is (i.e. iron makes for sturdy and hard golems, ores like silver and sulfur are soft and make for delicate golems, and gemstones like crystals and sapphires are dazzling and make for attention-grabbing golems). Once you bring all five, Sol will start building the head himself and ask the player to give him some time. It will take a while for Sol to finish building the head, so check in regularly to see when he is done. Once he finishes he will teach the player the Golem incantation, which is as follows: Once the player knows the incantation they need to return to the auditorium and use the spell to awaken the golem. The golem awakens but does nothing; talk to Sol again to find out you can control with magical linguistics. He'll provide the player with a few to try out and say that tomorrow they'll bring the golem to the woods where the contest is being held and let the player know if their golem wins. Talk to the Principal the next day to hear the results: the school's golem not only won first prize but was highly rated by the judges for its fine craftsmanship (checking the bulletin board will confirm this). Sol congratulates the player on their keen senses and hopes the school can make another golem of its caliber again. Mystery Solved. Mythology The original golem appeared in Jewish lore as an anthropomorphic creature made of stone and clay that, in its most famous depictions, served to protect communities and would obey commands written onto its body. Ever since their appearance in roleplaying game Dungeons and Dragons, golems have entered modern fantasy as generic constructions of stone or other materials and make regular appearances in video games as enemies (or in the case of Magician's Quest a class project). Gallery headless-golem.png|The golem before its head is finished. happy-golem.png|The golem when the player uses the "Happy" linguistic near it. Category:Mystery Category:Seasonal Mystery